People have been using coolers to transport food and drink items to sporting events, to other people's houses, on camping trips, or to other outdoor events for many years. Generally, these coolers have been basic with either four wheels, or no wheels, and are of a basic rectangular shape made of plastic.
These basic coolers have several limitations. First, those without wheels are hard to transport and, particularly once loaded, are heavy to carry. Furthermore, the coolers with four wheels are hard to steer and difficult to maneuver and do not easily travel over rough terrain.
Second, their basicness limits their storage capacity and therefore limits the amount and/or size of items that can be transported. Lastly, the items placed in many basic coolers cannot last a long time without the addition of ice, often due to the lack of proper insulation.